


So Swedish

by orphan_account



Category: Blood & Treasure (TV)
Genre: Basically Gwen's thoughts in most scenes she's in, Ends halfway through the season cause I can't commit, F/F, F/M, Gwen is literally what I aspire to be, She's also a bi!disaster, This show isn't huge and probably has no fandom but I enjoy it, Unrequited crushes/lust, plus a little (crack?) extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Agent Gwen Karlsson is many things. Swedish, blonde, fourth generation police, rigorous, methodical, occasionally cold, good at intimidating international criminals. Disciplined to an extent that's a tad unhealthy.She's also very, very hopelessly attracted to people she would never dare to even hug firmly.But any sort of romantic or sexual interaction with her co-workers would be detrimental to the mission, so...no one needs to know. No one will know.Unless they catch her staring.(Episode pieces+Gwen's thoughts. Really wouldn't read this unless you've seen most/all of the show, doesn't do much setup so you're going to be lost without context. But hey, don't let me discourage you. Let the inconsistency do that.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This...is le garbage  
But, I adore this character beyond reason. Katia Winter is lovely.  
Couldn't tell you why, I suppose, except that she's a beautiful, no nonsense Interpol agent with obvious Feeling ProblemsTM and I just love the militaristic or order-driven ones struggling with restraint and what's right and ughhhhh  
Also, season two, calling that she's the one that's going to be "turned gay for ratings" no but just "revealed" IF they do that, like Alex from Supergirl but not really cause Alex did give off the closeted gay vibes while Gwen seems maybe into Danny at times but also seems to want to hate-fuck Lexi??  
Confused (but not about her sexuality) BisexualTM

Rome is absolutely beautiful. Gwen gets in about two days before she’s needed, unpacks in the new apartment. She takes a long, circular walk that ensures she knows the area around the building. Takes the time to re-familiarize herself with the currency, lingo, etiquette-she’d learned it all in training, but a refresher never hurt.

Met her Carabinieri partner, Fabi. He’s a bit stiff, professional like her, and Gwen gives him a proper smile. They’ll likely work well together, unless there’s inter-agency tension. The Carabinieri was reluctant to ask Interpol for help, and it was ultimately jurisdictional law and financial considerations that landed her in Rome. Not that she’s complaining; the assignment is worthwhile as always, difficult, intriguing.

Now it’s just a matter of getting it all done while working with Danny, a man she used to...linger with, look at during meetings and smile at and quietly admire, used to volunteer to be the Interpol liaison for just so she could be close to someone that she trusted, admired. He could definitely be naive and too optimistic at times, but had a good head to balance the heart. Someone she had never actually tried to go out with or even overtly expressed interest because he had been taken, then hurt, then out of the game for a while and Gwen was fourth generation police turned Interpol, meaning that her job was embedded in her DNA. This was a distraction and little else, so she allowed herself some help in getting over it. Him. “Help” in the form of three separate people over the span of fourteen months, women and a man, none of which were _ romantically _ helping and none of which lasted more than three months.

Not to mention said man’s criminal ex, whom they apparently _ really _ needed for the underground antiquities market connection bit. Lexi...well she’s distractingly attractive, Gwen’s bisexual self acknowledges that, but she’s so quick to aggression and, well, an international criminal. She’s surprised, really. Danny’s a good guy, a nice one, and she supposes Lexi wasn’t always a criminal, but with the past Lexi has, that they _both_ have with Farouk? His judgement has normally been sound, so she trusts him to be able to reason with her and keep them both from making the same mistake.

The circumstances to start this case is not exactly what she’d hoped, but it’s...solid.

\--

It’s hard to keep the slight contempt at the situation out of her voice as she greets the new operative, Asim. He and Lexi and Danny appear to have history-not just together, but with Farouk. Lexi’s voice breaks through their bickering and Gwen realizes the Egyptian is talking to _ her_.

“They both lost him. Now you’re all caught up,” she says with not a small amount of anger in her voice. Gwen wants to show just a bit of the fear response she finds with Lexi’s arms crossed and a heated glare pointed at the man to her right, but knows she shouldn’t.

\--

Lexi’s plan does make a bit more sense, she supposes-she and Danny have gotten closer, closer than the rest.

“Okay, that’s your prerogative. Keep in mind you’re a guest in this country.”

Fabi reprimands them all in a way, making Gwen feel just a bit bad for defending the art thief but not terrible. Much as she doesn’t like her, they need to make progress and...she’d be willing to see if Danny’s claims of Lexi being a decent person-thieving aside-are true.

\--

“Well they aren’t that...bad…”

Gwen trails off as Lexi holds a pair of adrenaline shots in the air, clearly threatening an injured, if annoying, Shaw.

“I mean…”

Lexi turns, angry, and all Gwen clearly hears is “now I have to stab him to keep my cred.” Which is...quite the sentence.

“Well...Lexi is...a criminal, he’s not. Danny is reliable, smart, knowledgeable about art-I think he can get this done,” Gwen urges, and Asim sighs.

“We shall see.”

\--

“Yeah, let’s get a call, trace Farouk’s location. It’s a great plan.”

They fist bump and Gwen’s a little jealous. It isn’t often she gives compliments, though, and she feels as though this is worthy of one. Asim sighs at the password gag-effective, if stupid. Gwen hides the smile that wants to appear as Lexi shrugs and saunters pass them.

“Lexi got Shaw to give the password only to her, he’s got...kind of a crush.”

She makes a noncommittal noise and raises an eyebrow as Danny declares their destination as Paris.

\--

If it weren’t so stupidly and _ terribly _ dangerous and bad luck, Gwen would’ve laughed very, very hard at the odds of someone recognizing “Agent Danny from FBI” in a random hookah joint in Paris.

She hears the whistle and turns to Asim.

“We need to go in there.”

\--

She really, really missed fieldwork. She’d never let on just how cathartic it was to smash the nose of a terrorist in, she still wanted to pass her psych evaluations, but it was an adrenaline rush like no other.

They took her seriously but obviously underestimated her. She and Asim storm in, him taking the one on the left as she gets the two down the middle. They throw some punches, all blocked, a good kick takes one down-Asim is thrown and the other one with the knife lashes out at her. She dodges and essentially punts the legs out from the unarmed one, grabs and twists the arm of the one with no hair. He struggles but can’t fight his own momentum with her speed and her fist hits his jaw with a very satisfying _ crack_. There are noises of sympathy as she stands and glares at the last one-they all look young, it’s a shame. He drops his knife, the fear very plain. 

Saves her a bit of effort, at least.

She asks where the banker is just a moment before Danny echoes the same, but about Lexi.

\--

“Well we would both be dead if it wasn’t for Agent Karlsson.” Asim praises her, but it just doesn’t stick.

“Well I’d feel better if we got more for our efforts.” It wasn’t a total waste, but not what they needed.

Lexi laughs suddenly. “You're so Swedish.”

Gwen is, she supposes, although she doesn't always know exactly what is meant by that. Lexi looks away as Gwen feels her eyebrows twitch, unsure how much of that was an insult. Instead of lingering on that for too long, she turns to Danny and tells him about extradition paperwork, confirming with him.

“Um, where’s Shaw?”

Lexi opens the doors and Gwen grinds her teeth.

“_No, but the hell-you’re kidding_?”* she curses. She knows Danny has a bit of Swedish but probably not enough to really get that. The irritation is pushed down as Gwen bites her lip, adding a few items to her to-do list. 

“Back to Rome.”

She presses Asim about his assignment paperwork, not missing the glances between Danny and Lexi. Asim leaves and Gwen finds her gaze on Lexi, though she tears her eyes as she walks away. Someone has to tend to the scene.

\--*(That line was translated literally from the show, may not be accurate)

Gwen lets him have a try in the interrogation room, hides her smile when she realizes what he’s up to. Leave it to Danny to appeal to someone’s humanity. She would have tried that, probably without the extra emotional blow of having it all repeated in Arabic, but she couldn’t show the same sentimentality in front of Fabi and Asim. They were all clear about how Interpol was often seen as meddling in cultural affairs like these.

\--

Gwen nods her head as Danny goes on, processing the new info. Danny suddenly mumbles something about control issues and Lexi and Gwen almost wonders if it’s something she shouldn’t have overheard before Danny starts talking on the phone. 

Did he think he controlled Lexi? Did she control him?

Her mind goes to a place she doesn’t want to think about-really, genuinely, she doesn’t, that would be a...sexual nightmare_, _surely-before Danny drops the news about the address. It’s too late at night to go safely or practically, they all know that.

“Don’t do anything stupid. Or more likely, don’t let her do anything stupid. Just observe.” Danny nods slightly and Gwen wishes, wishes she couldn’t tell that Lexi already has her claws in him.

His “of course” is not satisfactory in the slightest.

\--

Asim's death was...more than suspicious, obviously, because he was shot by terrorists and that was the most simple thing about it. Fabi's reaction, Lexi's unexpectedly real grief and near guilt with Danny's clear sadness, the way everyone easily keeps working...it's almost _casual_ in a way.

“Inspector Karlsson, I got your message. It was conspicuously brief, even for you,” Fabi huffs, and Gwen allows herself to feel just a bit annoyed at the classification. 

“I didn’t want to give too much away over a non-secure phone line.”

She's just doing her job, and Fabi, though they seem to understand each other, isn't making it much easier. They are, to some extent, partners that work well together, but the _Interpol_ stamped on her badge is clearly looming over them. Shame.

This is a Carabinieri issue she's in the middle of, and now they have someone to claim as their first casualty as a result of Danny and Lexi. The office could easily turn against them, because of-or perhaps even despite-Lexi's history.

\--

Hardwick was...annoying. Suave and persistent and reeking fake class. He could certainly prove important to this hunt, but Gwen doesn't trust him to be entirely clean and on their side. He has a history with Farouk that, like Lexi, could lead him to kill the bastard instead of capturing him.

Still, the tip about the Brotherhood was quite a lot. Max belonging to them was a solid connection to the dig, and the knowledge that they seemed more powerful than Farouk...it could be a lead they needed.

\--

It’s not like she wants to be rude to Fabi, it’s just...he isn’t being entirely forthcoming and the medallion was the last straw. The Carabinieri wasn’t known for being the cleanest organization in the world, but it was effective. He wasn’t likely a traitor, perhaps just...not on the same page.

“The situation will be remedied at once.”

Gwen nodded, sighing internally. _ Of course it will_, she thought, making a mental note to see if she could subtly check security cam footage later.

\--

They show up to the party together, of course, both looking amazing. Gwen taking a sip as she sees Lexi making for her and winking and pulling Danny along behind her. 

She can’t deny that they’re both attractive, can’t say that she’d...well, deny either of them. It’s never been something she could focus on, though, and certainly not in an investigation like this. It would be unprofessional.

Lexi looks sexy as hell, though, for being the devil. Gwen supposes that’s the point.

\--

Gwen should _ not _ have drank.

Danny and Lexi seemed a bit overwhelmed-and annoyed, Gwen saw that stupidly alluring eye roll-at Ghazal’s drunken friendliness. She doesn't quite know how she got dragged into this, but Ghazal had insisted that he could not "leave one of Interpol's finest to drink alone" even though she hadn't planned on drinking nearly this much. Lexi steps away while Danny is caught in the hug, Gwen can’t blame her-but now...she’s doing shots of sambuca with one of Egypt’s cultural authorities and a co-worker she found attractive(less and less by the day, but still), which is exactly how she wanted to spend her free time at an open bar party.

Ghazal’s enthusiasm doesn’t help the shots go down any easier but she seems to be doing better than Danny, at least. Questions of the “adventures” it took to get the relics are answered pretty honestly, and Gwen doesn’t hesitate to chime in. Talking means more time between shots, which she sees Danny use to stealthy empty his shot glass again. She wished she could do the same, but Ghazal's line of sight with her is different, and she doesn't wish to offend him.

After clasping and shaking Danny firmly, Ghazal finally leaves. That, and Danny’s comment about shots, cues one of Gwen’s worst jokes in a while.

“Maybe he’s from Finland,” she snorts, actually snorts. She only digs herself deeper by trying to explain it, not wanting to just cut herself off and stop because it’s just getting worse.

She quickens her pace away from the bar-of course Danny didn’t know about Finnish stereotypes, wasn’t interested, why would he be? God, if only he wasn’t so...good and handsome and driven. Not to mention Lexi’s prodding at their sexual tension was...just unprofessional of course.

Unprofessional. Gwen was a strict professional, fourth generation and constantly aiming to better herself. She couldn't just leave an agency and return to the work when she felt like it, or, heaven _forbid_, go rogue and pretend like you're doing it for a good cause-

“Ah!”

She nearly smacks right into the stupid, sultry thief in her seamless satin dress and pleasantly surprised expression.

"Careful there, Karlsson. You alright?"

“Oh, s-sorry Lexi, I’m a bit-”

“I can tell,” she interrupts, and that damn smirk slid on her face. Gwen leans against the wall and clears her throat, not looking. Lexi's regarding her with obvious curiosity and Gwen tries not to visibly brace for whatever insult or jab or backhanded compliment is going to come out about her, the supposedly strict one, nearly drinking herself out of usefulness at a party.

"Get nervous around Danny? Can't blame you, he's handsome and got the "good boy" charm. I mean, Ghazal was also quite the handful with those drinks, but you left after he did, so..."

Gwen faintly has the feeling that she's being distracted, that this wasn't what she should be focusing on, but she's also growing tipsy and is completely unprepared for someone like _Lexi Vaziri_ to ask her about a crush.

“No um, he’s...not my type,” she manages, which is a total lie. Danny is her type and she’d have a chance if she were Lexi, but she’s not. So it’s not going to happen and she knows that, accepted it, and is just glancing around the floor with her alcoholically-loosened eyes to see if there was anyone else who looked as appealing, anyone who was _ not _ a criminal, and-

“Ohhhh, I see,” Lexi says suddenly, and Gwen turns to her much too quickly. She had a damn smirk, like always, and surely this couldn’t be so bad.

“What? What are you talking about?”

Lexi points back out towards the crowd, wiggling her finger.

“Got good taste, then, even if it's not like my own. _You_ have been eyeing up that Carabinieri officer _ snack _ in the grey and blue dress, haven’t you? Gwen Karlsson, Interpol agent and apparently not a confident flirt?” Lexi says, eyes going wide in mock surprise. The "not like my own" bit smacks in Gwen's head-is that Lexi proclaiming herself straight and believing Gwen to be gay? She'd be half right in a way, but that's not really something Gwen's about to share.

“Oh shut it,” Gwen hears herself growl before she can help it. “I’m not about to t-we are in the middle of an operation, a delicate one at that. I wouldn’t be distracted that easily.”

Lexi just laughs harder, taking hold of her forearm and sidling closer.

"Agent Karlsson, you really need a break, don't you? You could take one for a few days, see the sights, invite someone over and...leave your resources with us. Danny and I could really use them to, you know, stop the terrorist attack."

Gwen narrows her eyes, pulling her arm away. She was falling for the sound of Lexi's voice and the realization of acceptance so easy it wasn't even said.

"You think you two could get more work done without me here? Without another mind and set of eyes working on Farouk?"

Something flashes across Lexi's face-perhaps she hadn't realized that implication of the joke, maybe she was just referring to them being bad at helping one another-but Gwen can't lose any ground here, Vaziri's already seen her a bit drunk and gawking at some poor officer.

"If you think I'm just going to leave you and Danny with no supervision so you can convince him to go breaking every law in the world, you're clearly not paying attention. We're more or less working together, Vaziri, whether you like it or not."

"If you weren't such a stick in the mud, I would actually enjoy having a female colleague. Now if you'll excuse me, I have things to steal," Lexi snaps. She storms off and Gwen presses back agains the wall, the cool of the stone keeping her alert. She didn't want to go and widen a rift between them unless Lexi was doing the same, but-but Lexi _had_ been doing that earlier, right? Mocking her like an annoying co-worker or superior, not a friend.

She was a criminal and _Danny's_ ex, Danny that she didn't like romantically but still thought was sexy. That she was stuck working with and overseeing to make sure they didn't accidentally blow up more landmarks themselves while trying to stop Farouk.

"Ah..._skit_."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just...really like this for some reason  
Katia Winters is a badass  
Me like  
Me write

\--

Getting the call about the ambush was...really not how Gwen wanted to wake up. She answers a slew of questions and manages not to yell when they push themselves into the crime scene. Danny is stalking the scene, equally as upset as Reece, though she can’t blame either of them. 

It takes a few minutes but the news of Farouk’s success and near fooling them again makes her angry. They knew something she didn’t, they always did. Reece pulls them away to talk and Gwen forces herself to turn, begin taking stock of the scene.

Lexi doesn’t really talk to her, but that’s fair. The “argument” they got into last night, more of just a brief trading of insults really, is pretty indicative of how they would get along as friends. Gwen doesn’t hold it against her.

\--

“I make my own luck, Danny,” drags Gwen out of her thoughts to find Lexi sauntering up to them. “So you found something?” “No.”

“What are you two talking about?”

“She’s trying to find a place to crash.”

Fuck her if Gwen doesn’t want to offer, but that would just be...

“I’m a really considerate roommate.” Lexi smirks. Gwen laughs, snorts even, and immediately turns away.

_ What the fuck was that? _

“So she can laugh. Good to know.”

She has a file in her hand, one she knows she has to put back and so that’s where she walks to. When she gets back, Lexi is speaking...not Farsi, Serbian on the phone. She gives a rough version to Fabi and Danny, shrugging. Lexi comes back with a name, a high-profile name at that, and Danny asks about a warrant. 

She’s talking before she registers-it’s affirmative, but…

“It’ll be hard to get one off hearsay from a conversation between two criminals.”

Lexi’s look speaks to the offense taken, as expected, but it’s not like she can deny it. Gwen chooses to cut her losses and slip away.

\--

I’ll be honest, I forgot what happens here and I don’t have access to streaming anymore so...Danny and Lexi go rogue for like the fifth time, break some laws, and this time Gwen _ actually _ has to hunt them down.

\--

Gwen fought a growl as Lexi darted through the sheets, evading her. She thought for a moment, just a moment, that Lexi may see the gun and not Gwen and think she could actually get shot. Gwen could shoot her if she had...had really done something wrong, but so far they haven’t really killed anyone and they are trying to stop a terrorist. It’s a bit hard to hold a grudge when she remembers the pain in Lexi’s voice and stance when they discuss Farouk, but it got less difficult with every blow Lexi landed on her.

She hit the wall hard, really hard. Pain in her ribs and her back, fading as the adrenaline spikes. 

Her stupid, traitorous mind had watched Lexi’s form with interest. Not in order to react and attack, not like she should have been in order to really get a leg up in the fight. She got a bit distracted but could still hold her own, dodge-

Lexi’s arm clamped down on her throat and she grabbed for the hair, the head-nothing worked and the hot panting in her ear was so, so loud-then they crashed against something and Lexi cried out, grip fluctuating, stumbling then pushing up against her back-fuck.

Gwen made to slam her against the wall but she struck out with a foot, breaking part of the outer layer. They still have a hold of each other’s arms and they both pull. Lexi uses her momentum but Gwen has more speed, they trade a few more shots-the crotch shot was rough and very unappreciated, but it creates the perfect distance.

Danny and some grunt bust through the wall, shockingly not concussed from that blow. The dust kicks up and Gwen later laments the fact that she had to briefly check the scene, make sure no one was dead or dying because of this fight before she could really go after them. It costs her time.

\--

She caught Lexi’s expression as she pumped the shotgun, anger in her muscles-goddamn she wished that she was just a little sooner, that Danny hadn’t quite figured it out and that she could put Lexi in cuffs, manhandle her against the wall to reimburse her for the pain still pulsing in her torso.

Wait, did she just...wish Danny hadn’t made any progress in a thousands-of-years-old case? What is wrong with her?

They bust down the wood, uncover gold. It’s startling, really, and means she unfortunately has to give them credit. But it’s empty. The Queen isn’t there, just the decoration, and Gwen re-evaluates her idea of putting them both in handcuffs-_not like that_-and considers that they did at least find this, they weren’t totally off.

Danny’s saying something that registers as a partial failure and Lexi’s looking so…

Gwen takes a deep breath and asserts order, knowing they need time. “We need to lock this place down. Th-”

Danny interrupts her, damn him with his reason and plan. Lexi understands it in a millisecond, jumping in behind him. She drags her eyes back to Danny, comprehending but not liking his plan now. 

But they both want Farouk taken in and they may know him better, so that’s the play she has to go with.

\--

“Oh I could get used to this,” Lexi enthuses, and Gwen feels anger and frustration at levels she really shouldn’t. She walks them to their room-_their _ room, where they’ll probably share a bed, have _ great _ sex considering how they’re both so attractive-_get it together, Karlsson_. She’s been going on about security measures with a harsh quip about jail.

“But,” she sighs, “Chief Hamza...is big on hospitality. I’ll send for you in the morning and let’s see if Farouk has taken the bait. In the meantime, stay out of trouble?” She looks at Lexi. Glares, more like. But she’s just-

“Gwen.” 

Danny thanks her, earnestly, and she almost wishes she could go back to being properly hung up on him. It wasn’t like she didn’t like him at all now, wouldn’t be much too pleased to go on a date, but it’s faded and Lexi’s here, diverting everyone’s attention. And the _ mission_, they have a mission that the two of them keep-keep running off to, illegally, without telling her anything. It’s starting to rub her the wrong way; scratch that, it’s past rubbing-they’re trying to take off a layer of her skin with low-grit sandpaper because they both actually have the nerve to look...not corrupt and rude and like liars. The bruises on her back say otherwise, though.

She can’t help dragging her eyes over Lexi as she leaves, a bit disgusted with herself but satisfied at how Lexi’s staring back. She marches down the hall, not walking any faster than normal, pretending she doesn’t hear Lexi complain.

\--

“Where’s Lexi?’

_ Dammit Gwen. He won’t be suspicious but you could at least let the man sit down-but to be fair Lexi is a wild card in this situation- _

“She’s a liability.”

Danny is upset. He says he left her at the house and Gwen fights disappoint and the small bit of hope that their relationship isn’t like that anymore. Although now, if Lexi’s as disturbed as Danny, there’s no one to control her.

“Welcome back.”

\--

Clotheslining that bastard hurt like hell on an injured arm, but damn it felt good. She watched her men pin him and tossed cuffs, turning as someone ran up behind her.

Danny touched her back as he came to a stop, panting.

“You did good,” he managed, looking around. She nodded.

His approval, though casual, meant a lot.

“Where’s Lexi?”

Her mouth spoke it as her mind registered the girl’s absence. Danny’s eyes grew wider and he looked around, hesitating. She had bee-but now she was...gone?

\--

“Could you trace this for me?”

A contact of Lexi’s...right. She takes in and inhales, knowing she has to do what she really doesn’t want to.

“I’m sorry, Danny.”

“Don’t be. It-”

“Not about her,” she says, slapping a cuff on his wrist. 

“Whoa whoa-”

She finishes cuffing him, talking quietly. “I have orders to take you back to Rome. The FBI wants to speak with you. They didn’t tell me anything else,” she finishes. She hopes Danny can actually feel her regret for this. Judging by this sigh and lack of resistance, he at least isn’t as upset as he could be. Unfortunately, that’ll have to be enough for now.

\--

Having Lexi Vaziri walk-no, _ storm _ up to her, hold out her hands while Gwen is mid drawing her weapon and saying “cuff me” is a situation that, ashamedly, Gwen could dream about when this is all over. She does so quickly after the three seconds it takes her brain to process what’s happening. Questions Lexi as she pats her down, dragging her hands. A few weapons to discard, nothing unexpected. Lexi says something scathing about their security after confirming she’s alone and isn’t wearing a bomber vest.

She’s booked and hustled over to the plane where Danny is. Gwen’s mind is racing the entire time-why now? Why at all, ever? She’s walking too quickly, Lexi behind her and restrained by the two officers. It doesn’t make sense.

She sees Danny’s expression when Lexi walks in. Aside from the confusion, it’s everything she’s ever wanted in a look from someone. That and the fact that it wasn’t directed at her and even if it had been, most of the people on this plane are in cuffs and murders and a large, paperwork-shaped headache in Gwen’s life. She sits down next to Danny, tells him no, she doesn’t know why Lexi’s turned herself it but it certainly can’t be good.

\--

“Danny, I’m sorry, but the FBI is extraditing you back to the United States. My hands are tied.”

Well, technically he and Lexi are the ones chained up, but.

“I still have no idea what this is about.”

“It’s not about Farouk, I can tell you that much.”

Harper and Danny know each other, clearly. They got on about Lexi and murder and Bonnie and Clyde before-

“Ask Agent Karlsson.”

“Oh, you mean the Interpol agent that filed the Red Notice that got our attention?”

Gwen sees Danny’s eyes fall and Lexi’s roll and she’s...a bit ashamed. She wasn’t really going to advertise that she had done that, didn’t actively _ want _ to but felt that she had to.

“I’ve got some...paperwork to do,” Gwen manages, clearing her throat as she makes a brisk escape. Lexi’s scoff still reaches her.

\--

“I never liked that expression. “Bad cop” is not something any responsible law enforcement officer would ever choose.” 

It sounds a little harsh, but it’s true. Sweet or brutal, an interrogation should be just that-an interrogation, not _ acting _.

“Why do I have to be the bad one?”

“You have a certain...something,” Fabi says, gesturing to his face. She can tell he’d almost smile but he’s nervous. There’s a pause before she responds, mentally reminding herself that she can’t acknowledge being cold or it shows that she’s making the choice to be as such.

“I don’t see that at all.”

“Perfect.”

_ Dammit. _

\--

“What you say next determines the difference between life in prison and life in a much worse prison,” she says with a near blank expression. She sees what Fabi means. Doesn’t mean she could let up on this guy.

Tossing the file onto the table kicks Fabi into action, trying to negotiate. Omar says something about “adrenaline junkies waving AKs in the air” and Gwen wants to sigh.

“You blew up a pyramid.”

He laughs and tries harder to negotiate a deal, talking about Farouk speeding up his plans, making it seem like they _ need _ him. And they certainly could make everything easier by just giving into the stupid deal, but that’s not how this works.

“Maybe we should just let you go. I’m sure Farouk will take very good care of you, knowing how loyal you are. Maybe you should have this after all,” she adds, sliding the bottle closer. “It’s good for stomach distress.”

Omar turns to glare at her, jaw clenched, and she simply looks over to see Fabi’s smile.

\--

The poisoning of Omar was just...such a kick in the ass. They get him to sign the papers, the promise to confess, and then just...nothing. They have _ nothing _ now.

\--

_ Fabi_.

The stupid phone that hot Danny got her to trace-the one that belonged to Lexi’s equally stupid contact-was Captain Fabi, her liaison with the Carabinieri. Of course it was. Gwen had practically been shaking with anger and a little confusion when she left, refusing to spend any more time working with that man on this day.

She was, admittedly, going a little hard on the wine, but it was special circumstances.

\--

“Going somewhere?”

He stands stock still by the car, duffel bag in hand. His eyes barely shift as Gwen makes a show of tossing her jacket back to put her hand on her gun, waiting. It was unlikely he’d just roll over.

He runs.

She chases, abandoning the idea of shooting him in anger; it’s not the best move but she feels betrayed, furious that she _ was _ betrayed because she stopped being actually suspicious and only entertained the suspicious out of habit, not considering it a real possibility.

A motorcycle collision slows him enough that she gets a jump-punch to his back, downing him. He rolls, takes her kick before they lock arms and he heaves her against a food stand. It really fucking hurts. He’s pressing against her throat, trying to weaken her or choke her out, not kill her, and it only reminds her that they were supposed to know each other.

Gwen kicks him again, knees him in the gut, and finally smashes her heel into his cheek. Keeping hold of his arm and trying to lock it out to pin him is a mistake, though, cause he yanks her down to the ground. They get up and he suddenly has her by the throat, pushing her back-the sun’s in her eyes but she slams her elbow into his arm, pulling their faces closer together and giving her leverage.

She spins, kicks him and manages to raise her other foot in time to hit him again, and finishes it off with an enraged punch right to the jaw. Fabi goes down hard and Gwen huffs, annoyance boiling over. Her hair’s in her face as she pulls her gun, charging him with the murder of Max Najjar.

The Brotherhood necklace makes her gut ache.

\--

Walking Fabi straight through the bullpen is...a bit of a power move, sure. But necessary. It alerts the Brotherhood, means they’ll come after him.

And that’s what she needs right now.

Gwen dumps the evidence on the table, he denies it. There’s obvious anger in her motions when she shakes it at him, and he looks down. She’s got to rein it in just a bit, not let him think there’s any way he could use her emotions against her. But it’s just so-

“Have you been using me this whole time to help the Brotherhood?” 

Her voice is quiet but knows her eyes got wider, hands curled. It’s _ infuriating _.

He just keeps denying it, stops looking at her-this is getting them nothing. 

Danny and Lexi are gone, out of the country. He's just doing his job but Lexi's such a distraction and she doesn't have faith that Danny can keep a clear head in this. Fabi is part of the Brotherhood, a secret society that she still has to wrap her head around because...because it's so bizarre and unheard of. Interpol is on her about relations, whether she needs backup, containing the scene, and Aiden Shaw's probably running around out there like a blind cow and Gwen just _really_ needs some alcohol.

Cause she doesn't have another lead and she's losing her mind.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes is bad ok I no fix but have a nice day  
Wow I forgot I legit pulled a "Don't remember what happened here but eh" and I'm so ashamed but also it doesn't matter??  
Whatever  


**Author's Note:**

> This shall continue  
Unfortunately  
(oooh, self-burn. Nice.)
> 
> (Also skit is apparently the Swedish word for shit, which...did they just hit the wrong key when typing the dictionary and now no one wants to change it back??)


End file.
